Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention provide the ability to send Navigation and Timing data, Short Message Service (SMS) text messages, and Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) picture files from any Bluetooth enabled device anywhere in the world. Embodiments of the present invention also include an on-board Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface and an asynchronous serial interface that allows data to be sent and/or received from a host of compatible peripheral devices.
Description of Related Art
The ability to send text messages and navigation coordinates using hand-held devices is readily available from a variety of information technology (IT) companies. These devices operate in conjunction with the IT service provider's terrestrial cellular network or other wireless technology. However once the hand-held device is outside cellular coverage the user loses connectivity and the ability to send or receive data until such time as the device re-connects with the network. Embodiments of the present invention utilize both cellular and satellite coverage to provide the user with connectivity regardless of the location of the hand-held device.